battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Energy
Fire Energy’ is the most important thing in the Inner Academy. This is also the reason why the strength of the new students would increase by leaps and bounds after entering the Inner Academy to train.” The blue-robed young man hesitated before answering this question for quite a while before he helplessly opened his mouth to speak when Xiao Yan grasped the hilt of the Heavy Xuan Ruler with his hand: “In the Inner Academy, there is a ‘Sky Flame Qi Training Tower’ buried underground. If one were to train within the tower, one would be able to obtain the strange effect of gaining more with less effort. Moreover, the farther down one goes to train in the tower, the faster the training speed. Of course, the price is also expensive to the point of being outrageous. If one wanted to enter the ‘Sky Flame Qi Training Tower’, one must have sufficient ‘Fire Energy’ in their Fire Crystal Card for the expenses. ‘Fire Energy’ appears in numbers of days. The Fire Crystal Card in your hands is able to cover the cost of you all training in the tower for five days. After five days, you can only go and earn ‘Fire Energy’ by yourself. Of course, on the first day of every month, the Inner Academy will also give everyone seven days worth of ‘Fire Energy’ as living expenses. In the Inner Academy, you can obtain ‘Fire Energy’ using various different means. For example, you can sweep the tower, copy scrolls, etc. Naturally, the ‘Fire Energy’ one gets by relying on this is way too little. Therefore, some of the stronger students would go and hunt Magical Beasts, using their Monster Core to exchange for ‘Fire Energy’. Alternatively, they can find someone to challenge. As long as the other party agrees, they would be able to compete in the Inner Academy’s Sports Arena. The one who wins would be able to obtain the ‘Fire Energy’ that is deducted from the loser. In summary, there are quite a number of methods to obtain ‘Fire Energy’. However, there is one precondition. That is you must have sufficient strength. Otherwise, not only will you not be able to earn ‘Fire Energy’, but you will also lose everything you have. There is one more method to earn ‘Flame Energy’. That is to ascend to the top of the ‘Strong Ranking’ in the Inner Academy. As the name suggests, this is the ranking system that is used to measure one’s strength. It is also the ranking that is worth the most in the Inner Academy. There are only fifty names on the ranking. As long as you are able to grasp a position on it, you will be able to obtain the reward that the Inner Academy issues each month. The reward is linked with the rank. One would naturally get more the higher up the ranking they are. In that case, they would be able to hide themselves within the ‘Sky Flame Qi Training Tower’ all day to train and need not worry about exhausting the ‘Fire Energy’. Therefore, all the students in the Inner Academy are working hard and striving towards this ‘Strong Ranking’. That competition is so intense, that it simply leaves one speechless. There are many people who got onto the ranking on the first day before they were pulled down on the second day by people who desperately challenged them. Category:Jia Nan Academy